Captain Howdy Traduction Cullenboyz
by Missleez
Summary: Bella est en mission : après une amitié de quatre ans avec Edward, ce soir, elle joue cartes sur table. Armée d'un pichet de mojito et des conseils en séduction d'Alice, elle est déterminée à découvrir une bonne fois pour toute si Edward et elle sont faits pour être ensemble. TERMINÉE


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Cullenboyz**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je profite de mes vacances pour publier des traductions d'OS en plus des chapitres réguliers :) Vous le savez sans doute depuis le temps _(et aussi parce que j'ai tendance à radoter ^^)_, j'adore les OS et je dois bien avouer que celui ci est un joli coup de coeur. C'est la première publication de cette auteur et elle n'a donc pas forcément reçu beaucoup de commentaires et pourtant, son histoire est un vrai petit trésor :)

C'est bien évidemment un OS Edward/Bella... rated M... qui rappellera sans doute de bons souvenirs à certaines d'entre vous ;)

Vous pouvez retrouver les liens sur mon profil dans la catégorie OS ! Encore un immense merci à **Cullenboyz** !

_Une dernière précision, Howdy est une façon un peu niaise de dire bonjour (en général) après quelques recherches, j'ai aussi appris (merci Wiki XD) que ça s'emploit parfois dans le Sud des États-Unis de façon "normale" mais comme je ne connais personne de ce coin du pays, je ne peux pas confirmer ^^_

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

~oOo~

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire._ Merdedemerdemerde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça putain ? Pas très malin, Swan ! Ça ne fait pas parti du scripte !_

Elle prit le pichet et se servit un autre mojito. C'était le troisième de la soirée, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'y mettre des glaçons.

« Je veux dire, on devrait carrément se marier un jour, non ?... ha ha. » rigola-t-elle faiblement. Elle réalisa finalement qu'Edward ne l'écoutait pas de toutes façons. D'accord, il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas parlé très clairement et les paroles qu'elle venait de vomir étaient passées sous son radar. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer._ Bon, tu peux oublier ça. Agis comme d'habitude. La picole. La picole est mon amie. Putain, ce cocktail est génial. On ne sent même pas l'alcool_.

Elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux en sentant un rougissement révélateur s'étaler sur son visage. Elle attendit que le liquide de courage repousse sa nervosité. Comment était-ce possible que la dernière semaine de fac soit terminée alors que pourtant, elle en était toujours au point de départ ? Elle avait tout organisé, elle avait récité des discours de motivation aidée par sa fidèle partenaire de crime, la cousine d'Edward, Alice – bon sang, elle s'était même entraînée à avoir l'air sexy dans le miroir – mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien.

Demain était le dernier jour du mois. Le bail de Bella allait se terminer et elle allait déménager, laissant Edward derrière elle, à moins qu'elle arrive à ajouter une nouvelle variable à l'équation. _Vous voyez ? Je fais même des métaphores de geeks. Ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus qu'on est fait pour être ensemble_.

Elle essaya à nouveau, parlant plus fort pour se faire entendre sur la musique rétro qui passait dans le fond. « Edward ? »

« Hmmmm ? »

Il se tenait en face d'elle, assis à la table de la cuisine. Il était penché sur un puzzle, visiblement perdu dans sa concentration. Il bougeait la tête tout en fredonnant les paroles de la chanson ''I Want Your Sex'' de George Michael. Il se tortillait sur place, testant les pièces. Elle remarqua qu'il prêtait une grande attention aux seins de Deanna Troy. _Euh – Alice a raison. Edward est un homme à nichons. Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai moi même ce qu'il faut dans ce domaine là_.

Tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'oreille du Capitaine Picard, elle se pencha sur la table, reposant son poids sur ses coudes. Elle arrangea le petit haut à brettelles qu'Alice lui avait prêtée en lui promettant que ça rendrait Edward fou. Les ''filles'' étaient plutôt en forme ce soir, non pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'actions ces derniers temps._ Je vais mourir vierge. Je le jure devant dieu_.

Edward finit par lever la tête. Ses yeux vert clair se fixèrent sur elle et un sourire tendre illumina son visage. « Ouais ? » Il ajouta quelques mouvements alors que George Michael grognait en musique de fond. Son jean tombait si bas qu'il était à deux doigts de succomber à la gravité. _Si seulement_.

Bon sang, il était magnifique.

De qui est-ce qu'elle se moquait ? S'il avait dû craquer sur elle, ça aurait déjà arrivé depuis le temps. _Arrête ! Tu ne te le pardonneras jamais si tu n'essaies pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_

Elle inspira profondément. _Nous y voilà_.

« Tu veux regarder un film ou autre chose ? »

Un moment sur le canapé. Éloigner le pauvre type du puzzle. Alice aurait été fière.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, un film. En plus, on a ça. » Il leva triomphalement la pièce qui allait sur le front de Picard et lui fit le signe vulcain de la paix. Il quitta la pièce en dansant, se dandinant comme Sam Adams.

_Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour être toujours aussi joyeux sans prendre de médocs ?_

« D'accord ! » lança-t-elle. « Je vais juste... prendre un truc à manger... » Elle alla vers le frigo et continua à parler tout bas. « …me masturber sous la douche... peu importe... »

Bella s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée du frigo lorsqu'elle vit la photo qu'ils avaient pris pendant leur première année de fac. Elle étudia la Bella et l'Edward de dix huit ans. Sur la photo, un Edward bien plus maigre était assis par terre et une version plus mince d'elle même se trouvait derrière lui, les bras autour de son cou. Il avait posé une main sur son avant bras, le plaquant contre son torse. Elle remarqua leur sourire heureux et facile. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'allait être sa vie sans le voir tous les jours, peut-être même en étant dans deux villes séparées. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et elle ferma les yeux.

_S'il vous plaît, faites que ça marche. S'il vous plaît... faites qu'il veuille de moi_.

**Quatre Ans Plus Tôt ~ Première Année de Fac**

Bella venait juste de sortir de son dortoir lorsqu'un garçon trébucha dans les escaliers qui menaient à son pallier. Le carton de déménagement qu'il portait tomba devant lui et ses lunettes glissèrent sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Bella. Elle s'arrêta pour les ramasser et croisa les plus beaux yeux verts qu'elle avait jamais vu. Sa bouche tomba bêtement grande ouverte.

Il pencha la tête et marmonna des trucs tout en ramassant ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées par terre. « Putain ! Quel putain de merde... »

Elle approcha et posa la main sur son avant-bras maigre, l'arrêtant.

« Hey. Euh... tiens tes lunettes. Elles ne sont pas cassées... » Elle rougit alors qu'il la regardait, toujours à genoux. Il récupéra ses lunettes et les remit.

Il cligna des yeux, son expression était éblouie. Elle remit instinctivement ses lunettes en place et lui offrit un sourire timide. Il écarquilla les yeux et détourna rapidement le regard. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Merci. » Il rigola nerveusement et se leva. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses tout en se dandinant sur place. Bella se leva à son tour et ils s'observèrent pendant un moment douloureux.

_Parle au magnifique garçon, Bella. C'est ta chance. Tu l'as vu la première_.

« Pas de problème... » Elle inspira profondément et expira, rassemblant son courage. « Je m'appelle Bella. Je vis ici. Elle désigna l'espace derrière elle et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Edward. » Il croisa son regard et lui tendit poliment la main. Bella sortit ses mains des poches arrières et prit la sienne._ Chaude. Agréable._

_Parle Bella. Utilise des mots_.

« D'accord... » Elle secoua la tête, frustrée par sa gêne. Bizarrement il ne lui avait pas lâchée la main et ça la rendait folle. Elle rassembla à nouveau son courage avant de continuer. « Hum, je pense qu'on est les seuls à être déjà là. Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

Sa proposition fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui claque et des voix, clairement les parents de quelqu'un. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre alors que la voix mélodieuse d'une femme résonnait dans la cage d'escalier.

« C'est tellement magnifique dehors mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas en sorte que l'entrée soit plus accueillante ? »

« Ce sont des dortoirs, Esmée. Tu te souviens de comment c'était la fac, non ? Ils ont bâti ce genre d'endroits comme des punitions. » La voix de l'homme était tendue, comme s'il portait quelque chose de lourd.

Edward roula des yeux, gêné et désigna l'escalier de la tête. « C'est mes parents. Je pense qu'on a tout en mains. » Il hésita et posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de Bella. « Mais, merci... Bella. » Même avec ses lunettes, elle remarqua la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il souriait et cela réchauffa son cœur.

Elle hocha la tête et recula pour ouvrir la porte de chez elle. « Alors... fais moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

Les parents d'Edward arrivèrent. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux et bien habillés. Néanmoins, leur sourire chaleureux fit rapidement disparaître les inquiétudes de Bella.

« Oh regarde ! Edward s'est déjà fait une amie ! » s'exclama joyeusement la femme. Elle se plaça entre Edward et Bella.

Edward fit la grimace d'un air désolé avant de faire les présentations. « Maman, Papa, voici Bella. Bella, c'est mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. »

Bella leur fit un petit signe de tête et de la main. Elle aurait voulu atteindre sa porte sans avoir à rencontrer ces gens magnifiques mais en même temps, elle était ravie d'avoir une excuse pour continuer à parler avec Edward.

« Bella, ravie de vous rencontrer. Vos parents sont toujours là ? » Esmée regarda la chambre vide de Bella.

« Non... hum... Mon père ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait beaucoup de route alors il a dû partir. » Elle haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. Elle fut surprise de se sentir soudainement triste.

La voix de Carlisle était douce. « Aimeriez vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ? Nous adorerions apprendre à vous connaître avant de partir. »

« S'il te plaît. » lui sourit Edward à la fois gêné et sûr de lui. « S'il te plaît, viens. »

Elle accepta avec joie et son optimisme inattendu rendit sa décision plus simple.

**Deuxième Année de Fac**

Bella observait discrètement Edward alors que ce dernier lisait un livre, étendu sur le lit de la jeune fille. Il était revenu des vacances d'été avec des lentilles de contact et une bonne coupe de cheveux. Au vu de la façon dont son t-shirt s'étirait sur son dos, elle décida qu'il était aussi plus baraqué. Elle secoua la tête, troublée. _Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi soudainement il est devenu le joujou tout nouveau tout beau que toutes les filles veulent_.

Une queue presque interminable de filles (clairement superficielles) était après lui depuis des semaines maintenant. Elles voletaient comme des mouches autour d'un morceau de viande – cela dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Bella soupira, elle supposait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. À l'entendre parler, c'était la première fois que le sexe opposé s'intéressait à lui alors évidemment, il appréciait ce booster d'ego. Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour lui... mais elle devait bien l'admettre, au moins à elle même, elle était loin d'être heureuse.

La première fois qu'elle avait interrompu Edward et une fille aux yeux éblouis dans la chambre du garçon, elle avait ressenti l'irrépressible envie de réduire l'intruse en pièce. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était vraiment très mal.

Elle soupira à nouveau et Edward leva la tête. « Hey... tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. » Elle croisa son regard le moins longtemps possible parce qu'il voyait toujours lorsqu'elle mentait. Elle retourna rapidement à son ordinateur, faisant semblant d'être concentrée.

Quand est-ce que ses sentiments avaient changé ? Elle réfléchit mais n'arriva pas à trouver le moment exacte. Ils étaient presque inséparables depuis la première année, tous les deux un peu geeks sur les bords et peu enclins à participer aux soirées étudiantes. Toujours aussi réaliste, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir autrement que comme un ami mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était persuadée que les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard étaient platoniques.

Mais l'été était arrivé et il lui avait horriblement manqué, malgré Skype et les textos qu'ils avaient échangé tous les jours. C'était une chaude nuit d'août, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, après avoir envoyé un bonne nuit à Edward. Une agréable douleur cognait dans sa poitrine et malgré tous ses efforts pour protéger son cœur, elle était peut-être bien en train de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

Elle lui lança un regard discret. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son changement d'apparence qui avait simplement activé la Brigade des Estrogènes, forçant ainsi les sentiments, si seulement pour elle même.

Edward n'avait pas accepté les propositions des filles mais c'était surtout une question de temps. Elle allait devoir se faire à cette idée. Cette fois-ci, Bella retint son soupir. Elle était résignée car pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à son meilleur ami.

Edward posa son livre et se coucha sur le côté. Il l'observa taper à l'ordinateur et elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

**Troisième Année de Fac**

Traditionnellement, le vendredi avait lieu la soirée film mais le reste de leurs amis s'étaient décommandés alors Edward et Bella étaient seuls. Le film était temporairement oublié alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Ils se battaient pour le bol de pop-corn tout en échangeant des insultes.

« T'es sérieux mec, Lauren Mallory ? Elle n'est pas vraiment candidate pour les Phi Beta Kappa. » Bella avait pris l'habitude de voir Edward sortir de temps en temps avec des femmes. Du moins, elle s'était habituée à feindre l'indifférence.

« Au moins, elle est capable de former des phrases, contrairement à une tête de ballon de _ta_ connaissance. » Edward était étrangement hostile à Tyler Crowley, le joueur de hockey qui passait la voir ces derniers temps.

« Techniquement, c'est une tête de palet. Et tu pourrais être sympa avec lui. » Bella appréciait secrètement l'attention de Tyler. Sa poitrine s'était développée cette année et elle commençait enfin à attirer _un peu_ d'attentions masculines.

Ils furent interrompu par la dernière groupie en date d'Edward, Jessica Stanley, vêtue de ses habituels vêtements de salope. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, posant dans l'expectative. Bella soupira et regarda son jean banal et son sweat à capuche.

Edward ignora Jessica et répondit à Bella. « Je serai plus sympa avec Tyler quand il commencera à te respecter. »

Bella lui lança un regard mauvais. « Qu'est-ce _que_ c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Oh _salut_, Bella. _Tu_ es là. » Jessica venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air dérangé par sa présence.

Bella serra les dents. « Eh bien oui, je _suis_ là. Bonjour à toi aussi, Jessica. Je vois que tu es là toi aussi. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Jessica n'avait toujours pas arrêté de parler et puis _surprise !_, elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un tube de shot en gelé, _génial ! _Plus tard, Bella avait déjà atteint sa limite et elle gobait de la gelée comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Jessica s'occupait très bien d'Edward et peu de temps après, au moins deux d'entre eux furent cramé (Apparemment, Jessica tenait super bien l'alcool.)

Jessica finit par abandonner sa tentative de séduction et elle partit en soufflant mais Edward et Bella ne remarquèrent pas son départ. Ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre du garçon, la porte fermée. Leur dispute était depuis longtemps oubliée...

.

.

.

Bella se réveilla seule dans le lit d'Edward. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son front douloureux et essaya de se souvenir comment elle avait fini là. Jessica était devenue de plus en plus agressive au fil de la soirée et elle avait grimpé sur les genoux d'Edward, écrasant son décolleté sous son nez. Bella, horrifiée et gênée, avait rapidement quitté la chambre d'Edward mais ce dernier avait repoussé Jessica, la faisant tomber par terre avant de se précipiter à la suite de Bella. Il avait claqué la porte derrière eux.

Oh mon dieu, il l'avait embrassée.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir mais ce n'était qu'une impression vague... Edward la plaquant contre la porte, sa bouche sur la sienne... l'obscurité, son corps pesant sur le sien dans le lit, la sensation de sa main sur ses seins à travers le tissu épais de sweat...

Un frisson de joie la parcourut alors qu'elle se souvenait de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes mais soudainement son cœur se mit à battre avec appréhension._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?_

Elle se redressa trop rapidement et la pièce se mit à tourner. Elle grogna et quitta difficilement le lit. Elle repéra ses chaussures par terre – elle portait toujours son sweat et son jean. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'autre pièce, espérant trouver Edward, mais elle fut déçue. Elle prit son sac et se glissa dans le couloir pour fuir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Jessica Stanley qui revenait des douches.

Jessica la fixa la bouche ouverte sous le choc mais son expression se fit rapidement cruelle.

« Espèce de petite salope _pathétique_ ! Je suppose que maintenant que tu te l'es _tapé_, tu penses que c'est ton petit-ami ? »

_Oh mon dieu, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Où était Edward ?_

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas... on n'a pas... »

« Oh ! » Maintenant Jessica avait l'air positivement ravie. « Vous êtes amis avec _bénéfices_ ! Oh mon dieu, c'est encore pire ! »

« Amis avec... » Bella était atrocement pâle et elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers, se précipitant dehors avant de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les buissons.

.

.

.

Leur amitié fut tendue pendant un long moment après ça, mais finalement, Bella découvrit que son ami lui manquait. Elle réussit à mettre cet incident derrière elle. De son côté, Edward avait l'air soulagé que les choses reviennent à la normal.

**Dernière Année de Fac **

Leur dernière année de fac passa dans un brouillard joyeux de cours et de temps passé avec leurs amis. Ils avaient tous deux décidé d'un accord tacite dans leur relation, ils étaient revenus au status quo. Bella et Edward étaient à nouveau à l'aise ensemble et avaient retrouvé la proximité qui leur manquait depuis leur première année – à part une exception, ils gardaient leur distance physique. Plus de câlins amicaux ou de gentilles caresses qui pouvaient être mal interprétés.

Elle pleurait toujours contre son oreiller à de rares occasions lorsqu'il semblait passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre mais pour la plupart du temps, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait même été à quelques rendez-vous, remarquant avec irritation qu'Edward avait du mal à respecter les standards lorsque ça concernait leurs relations amoureuses respectives.

Nous étions début mai et c'était presque la remise des diplômes. Pour ajouter à l'excitation de tout le monde, la cousine d'Edward, Alice, avait commencé son internat sur le campus et avait du coup emménagé dans un appartement proche de celui de son petit-ami, Jasper. Bella avait souvent entendu parler d'Alice au fil des ans alors il lui tardait de rencontrer la cousine préférée d'Edward.

Néanmoins, Bella fut plus que surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle tomba sur une petite brune qu'elle reconnut comme étant la fille sur les photos. Elle se tenait sur le porche, tapant du pied tout en observant le voisinage.

Bella se reprit et ouvrit la porte en grand. « Bonjour, hum... Alice ? »

Alice hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Elle observa Bella des pieds à la tête alors que cette dernière se tortillait sur place, attendant. Alice finit par pencher la tête de côté et arbora un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors, c'est _toi_ dont Edward est amoureux depuis quatre ans ! »

Bella sourit, amusée et s'appuya contre la monture de la porte. « Tu es aussi bizarre qu'Edward me l'avait dit et je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer mais quatre ans d'histoire prouve que tu as malheureusement tort. »

Alice entra avec elle dans le couloir. « Oh, il est amoureux de toi. Il est juste trop trouillard pour se l'admettre. »

Bella souffla involontairement et Alice s'arrêta soudainement. Elle se tourna et plissa les yeux. « Tu _es_ amoureuse de _lui_, pas vrai ? »

_Comment je suis censée répondre à ça ?_

Bella soupira de résignation et ferma la porte d'entrée avant d'aller à la cuisine pour faire du thé.

**De nos jours**

Bella était toujours dans la cuisine, cherchant un moyen de parler à Edward lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer bruyamment sur le comptoir. Elle s'en saisit brusquement et sortit par la porte de derrière tout en l'amenant à son oreille.

« Alice ! » siffla-t-elle. « Ça ne marche pas ! J'ai pas arrêté de me pencher en avant, de croiser les bras, de le peloter et il est même possible que je l'ai demandé en mariage mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendue, _dieu_ merci, et... »

« BELLA. » l'interrompit Alice. « Calme toi. Nous sommes bien d'accord, tu n'as pas de filtres. En plus, les hommes ne nous écoutent pas parler. Bon... » Dans le fond, Bella entendit Alice tourner les pages de son cahier de sténo. Alice adorait faire des listes. « Combien de verres est-ce que tu as bu ? »

« Tu veux dire des verres d'alcool ? »

« … »

« Désolée, désolée... hum trois ? »

« Trois. C'est bien... » Elle écrivit dans son cahier. « Et Edward ? »

« Hum... un ? Je crois ? »

« Seulement un ? » La voix d'Alice était pleine de désapprobation. « C'est mauvais, Bella ! Tu as insisté sur les mojitos ? »

« Eh bien, non... c'est plus le genre de mecs qui boit de la bière... »

« Bon écoute moi bien, jeune fille ! Ce mec est tendu comme un corset. Il lui faut quelque chose de plus fort qu'une bière. »

« Alice, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? Tu planes ou quoi ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Et pour ton information, la grand-mère de Jasper est Texane. »

_Oh mon dieu, elle PLANE. Je suis carrément foutue..._

Alice souffla dans le téléphone. « Sa grand-mère est Texane donc elle utilise plein d'expressions vieillottes pour remplacer les nouvelles lorsqu'une situation se présente. D'autres questions ? »

_Bon, maintenant, je paniquais._

« Tu me donnes les conseils de la grand-mère de Jasper qui a quatre-vingts ans ? »

« Bella. » _Oh oh. C'était La Voix Calme._

« Oui, Alice. »

« Vas trouver ce garçon, fais le boire et _montre_ lui ton matos. Attends une seconde... »

Bella entendit plusieurs voix à l'arrière.

« La grand-mère de Jasper te fait dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu le redemandes en mariage avant d'avoir vu son Capitaine Howdy. »

_Je suis complètement foutue._

.

.

.

Bella retourna dans la cuisine à temps pour entendre Edward crier depuis le salon.

« Comédie ou film d'action ? »

_Ou pourquoi pas un petit porno bien sexy, Edward ?_

Bon sang, elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui proposer une telle chose.

Il parla à nouveau mais sa voix était étouffée par une pub. « … Ou un film d'horreur ? »

Elle ouvrit le frigo et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. De la bière, des yaourts, des Hot Pockets... _C'est pas censés être au congélo ces trucs là ?_

« Ouais, d'accord, un film d'horreur ! » répondit-elle par dessus son épaule tout en continuant à chercher à manger.

« Bella ? » La voix venait de juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta en criant et leva les bras en l'air. « Nom de DIEU, Edward ! »

Il roulait par terre, se tenant les côtes. Sa respiration était haletante comme si tout l'air avait quitté son corps. Elle se serait inquiétée pour lui s'il n'arborait pas un immense sourire.

« Oh !... Oh merde... Bon sang !... » Il retrouva lentement sa capacité à parler. « Je pensais... qu'il n'y avait que les chats qui savaient faite ça. » Sa respiration était toujours haletante, se mêlant à ses paroles.

Bella s'accroupit à son niveau et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête, même si elle le trouvait adorable, comme toujours.

« Ouais, d'accord. Arrête un peu boule de poils. » Elle se sentit extrêmement fière d'arriver à citer si facilement l'épisode IV de Star Wars. _Nous sommes carrément fait l'un pour l'autre_.

La crise d'Edward commençait à se calmer. Il était allongé sur le dos et l'observait d'un air de plus en plus pensif.

Elle s'assit par terre à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille dans un geste osé. « Hey... »

« Hey toi même. » Il prit la main de Bella et la posa sur son torse.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à travers le coton usé de son t-shirt et elle retint son souffle. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose mais il se retint et rougit avant de se détourner.

« Edward... quoi ? » Elle pressa sa main mais il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur ses yeux.

« Donne... moi une seconde. » Sa voix était rauque et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air contrarié. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il riait...

Et puis, ça passa et son meilleur ami revint. Il se redressa rapidement et pressa sa main. Il l'amena à sa bouche pour l'embrasser bruyamment avant de frotter les cheveux de Bella.

_Parce que je suis une vraie pote..._

Elle lui sourit pour cacher sa déception.

« On est déjà fiancé tu sais. » lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit son visage virer au rouge alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit dans la cuisine finalement.

Edward secoua la tête et lui sourit d'un air taquin. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies oublié ma demandes en mariage si romantique. Tu sais, le soir où Tanya Denali m'a plaqué ? »

_Bon débarras de cette garce_.

Il poussa son épaule d'un geste joueur. « On était d'accord, si à quarante ans on est toujours célibataire, alors on se marie ensemble tous les deux. » Il joua des sourcils avant de se lever. Il la releva en même temps.

Il passa le bras derrière elle et prit la poche de frites chaudes sur le comptoir. Il en mit une dans sa bouche avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Ses changements d'humeur commençaient à me donner mal à la tête_.

« Tu sais, Tanya voulait juste que tu t'engages. » rétorqua-t-elle tout en admirant la façon dont son t-shirt moulait ses épaules.

Edward se tourna pour lui lancer un regard faussement outré. Il la surprit presque en train de le mater. « Comme si _ça_ allait arriver. »

Elle prit le pichet à cocktail et des verres en plastique avant de le suivre dans le salon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je foutais avec elle de toute façon. » Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il arborait un air pensif alors qu'il mâchouillait une frite.

Bella s'arrêta devant lui et roula des yeux, les mains sur les hanches. « Mec. Voilà ce que ça fait d'être complètement beurré. »

Edward arqua un sourcil. « Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? » Il fit semblant de tousser, décidant soudainement d'être grincheux. «_ *tousse*_ Newton_ *tousse*_. »

« Ouais, eh bien, moi j'ai eu le bon sens de rompre avec lui après une semaine. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé à côté de lui et prit une poignée de frites dans la poche qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Elle les fourra dans sa bouche.

Son genou nu touchait sa jambe vêtue de jean.

« Il ebrzasé moial. » Elle prit la télécommande et se mit à zapper. Elle se lécha les doigts couverts de poudre épicée.

« Il quoi ? » La voix d'Edward était tendue.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le surprit en train de fixer sa bouche d'un air intense. Il déglutit, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam.

Soudainement, elle oublia de quoi ils parlaient. « Euh ? » fit-elle doucement.

« Hum... » Il se lécha les lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était rouge alors qu'il se tortillait sur sa place. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Tu euh... » rigola-t-il nerveusement. Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

_D'accord, c'est intense, c'est bon. Je crois que c'est bon_.

Il se mit à jouer avec un petit trou dans son jean au niveau de son pantalon et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« A-alors, Newton... il emb-brasse mal ? » Il fit la grimace et appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Il passa la main sur son visage.

L'esprit de Bella tournait à toute vitesse.

_Nom de dieu, il est nerveux ? Il est nerveux ! Edward Cullen est nerveux ! Bon, remets toi ma grande. Tiens t'en au programme. N'effraie pas l'Edward_.

Elle s'autorisa à prendre un instant pour elle puis se tourna vers la télé. Elle sirota sa boisson tout en hochant la tête d'un air pensif.

« Hum ouais... Mal. Newton. Embrasse mal. Vraiment dégoûtant. » Elle tira distraitement ses jambes et croisa ses pieds fraîchement manucurés sur la table basse. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, posant son verre sur son ventre.

Edward posa ses pieds à côté des siens et s'appuya contre le canapé. Son épaules effleura la sienne alors que ses yeux fixaient l'écran. Il mit une frite dans sa bouche et la mâcha. « Dégoûtant, hum ? Hmmm... »

« Ouaip'. » Elle se servit un autre verre. Elle commençait à se sentir pompette.

Son épaule touchait _carrément_ la sienne maintenant et elle avait dû mal à penser.

Héroïquement, elle réussit à lâcher un autre adjectif. « Baveux. »

« Beurk. »

« Je sais, pas vrai ? »

Ils fixaient la télévision.

À côté du pied de Bella, son portable se mit à sonner. C'était un message d'Alice.

_- - - Mojito ! Santé ! Ma fille ! Howdy ! - - -_

Edward lut le texto par dessus son épaule et son front se plissa d'un air interrogateur. « Elle plane ou un truc dans le genre ? »

_Ou un truc dans le genre_.

Bella se servit un autre verre et lui tendit le pichet.

« Mojito ? »

Il le prit et but directement au pichet. Il tira ensuite la langue d'une façon comique comme s'il venait de goûter de l'essence.

« Ugh, t'as mis combien de sucre ? C'est à propos de ça que ma folle de cousine t'écrit ? »

« En quelque sorte. Et le sucre couvre le goût du rhum. »

Edward arqua les sourcils. « Du rhum ? » Il se servit un verre avec un sourire de petit garçon. « Voilà qui est plus sérieux. »

« Vraiment ? Edward, tu ne bois que de la bière. »

Il lui lança un regard indigné. « Tu viens de me proposer un mojito oui ou non ? »

« Oui ! Je viens de le faire. Profite de ta boisson au rhum. » _Mojito, fait !_

Elle enfourna des frites dans sa bouche tout en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à faire participer Edward à la petite fête. « Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de santé-ma fille-Howdy ? »

Les frites se coincèrent dans sa gorge et elle se mordit durement la langue. « Aie ! _Merde_ ! »

Elle posa sa main sur son visage et attendit aussi longtemps que possible mais ce connard insistant la fixait toujours avec un petit sourire.

L'esprit de Bella était vide. « Hum... Je ne sais pas ? »

Son grand sourire lui confirma qu'il s'amusait un peu trop. « Moi je dis que c'est des conneries. Crache le morceau, Swan. » Il posa son verre, se préparant au spectacle.

Elle décida de bluffer. « Comme tu l'as dit... je pense qu'elle plane. »

Il secoua joyeusement la tête. « Nop'. On sait tous les deux qu'Alice ne boit jamais. » Il but une gorgée de son mojito comme si sa prouvait ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Je vais sérieusement tuer Alice_.

« La grand-mère de Jasper s'est fait remplacer la hanche et elle est très intéressée par ton pénis ! » Elle fit la grimace en prononçant les derniers mots avant d'arborer une expression neutre.

Edward la fixa en silence pendant un long moment.

« Bella... t'as bu combien de ces machins ? »

Elle grogna et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cachant son visage. « Oh mon dieu. Quatre, je crois ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu ? »

Elle l'entendit se lever.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle prit son portable et écrivit à Alice.

_- - - Cqcb, Alice, il a vu ton txt ! - - - _

Elle attendit, sa jambe rebondissant sous l'agitation. _Putain, j'ai mal à la langue. On dirait qu'elle commence à enfler..._

Son téléphone vibra et l'écran s'alluma.

_- - - Oups - - -_

_Oups ?_

Bella entendit la porte du micro-onde claquer et Edward chantonner dans la cuisine.

Elle composa le numéro d'Alice et se pencha sur le canapé, laissant ses cheveux former un rideau sur son visage.

« Howdy ! » s'exclama Alice. Elle rigola à sa propre blague débile.

« Oh mane deu, Alisss, arrte la gand-mrr de Jahper peut pâ être séreuse ! »

« Désolée ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ta bouche ? Laisse tomber – quoi de neuf ? »

« Je_ ne sais pas_ ce qu'ya de neuv ! Il a vou le tèto et il pense que je sous saoule. Il est dans la couisine et je crouis qui fait des Hot Pockechs ! »

« Des Hot Pockets... » dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans sa boule de cristal. « Bella, tu as mangé quelque chose au dîner ? »

« Nan, j'étais nervouse. Ché juste mangé des frites. »

« Ma chérie, il est gentil avec toi et il te fait à manger pour que tu ne sois pas malade. »

Le micro-onde sonna.

« Il arriche ! »

« N'oublie pas – santé, ma grande, Howdy ! »

Edward entra avec un gallon de jus d'orange et une assiette de Hot Pockets.

« Tiens – bois d'abord. » Il luit tendit le jus d'orange.

« T'es malabe ? Ça va piquer ! »

« Je sais mais ça va engourdir les nerfs. Fais moi confiance ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit à nouveau le jus d'orange. Il arqua un sourcil encourageant et arbora un sourire tendre. Edward en mode infirmier était incroyablement touchant.

Elle but une grande gorgée et fit la grimace en sentant la brûlure sur le côté de sa langue.

« Fais le rouler dans ta bouche cette fois-ci. »

Elle fit comme il lui disait et sentit sa langue s'engourdir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. « C'est mieux. »

« Bien. Maintenant, viens par ici. Tu vas manger de la vraie cuisine raffinée. » Sa voix était douce. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et désigna l'assiette sur ses genoux.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il rougit et passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il commença à se redresser. « Désolé... »

« Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Merci ! » Elle se redressa rapidement et se cala contre lui. Il posa son bras sur le canapé derrière elle. Le cœur de Bella battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, elle les posa sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

Edward se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la moitié d'un Hot Pocket. « Tiens. Je pense que ça a refroidi maintenant. » Il l'observa prendre un petit morceau puis un plus gros. La sauce chaude coula sur son menton et elle l'essuya rapidement avec son doigt avant de le lécher. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Mmmmm. C'est bon. »

Edward se crispa à ses côté. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa mâchoire était serrée.

Soudainement gênée, elle se couvrit la bouche. « Quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Laisse tomber. »

Edward inspira profondément par le nez et expira par la bouche avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il prit la télécommande. Il était toujours rouge et un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. « Tu veux regarder un film d'horreur ? »

Elle hocha la tête et courageusement, se blottit un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur alors qu'elle finissait de manger.

Ils choisirent un film et Edward éteignit la lampe de la table, la seule lumière provenait de la télé. Il se pencha pour lui parler tout bas. « C'est bon ? »

Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant son souffle contre son oreille. « Mm-hmm. C'est... sympa. »

Il acquiesça et effleura légèrement son épaule. Ce fut si léger qu'elle le sentit à peine... à part que soudainement, elle eut l'impression que tous ses nerfs se trouvaient dans cette partie de son corps. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment en train d'arriver._

Très lentement, ses doigts remontèrent sur sa nuque et il caressa tendrement sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, abandonnant tout faux semblant. Après plusieurs minutes, Edward prit la télécommande et baissa le son tout bas.

« Bella. » Sa voix était aussi douce que de la soie. Il soupira et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Elle sentit sa respiration faire monter et descendre son torse. Elle blottit son visage contre lui, parfaitement bien.

« Bella, je... » souffla-t-il à nouveau. « On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » Sa voix s'éleva d'un ton perdu et elle s'éloigna. Sa gêne lui tordit le ventre. Il alla pour lui prendre la main mais elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, Bella attends !... Je veux dire pas maintenant, pas sans... » Il secoua la tête, frustré. « Bon sang, je suis vraiment incapable de dire les choses correctement du premier coup ? »

« Je ne comprends pas... Je pensais... » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle fut horrifiée de remarquer que sa voix tremblait. « Je pensais que tu... » _Oh mon dieu, ne me laissez pas pleurer devant lui_.

Edward lui prit gentiment la main et la tint entre les siennes. « Bella, s'il te plaît,_ s'il te plaît_ crois moi..._ C'est ce que je veux_. »

« Mais quoi ? » Son humiliation se transformait en colère. Elle retira violemment sa main et s'éloigna de lui sur le canapé. « Mais notre amitié est trop importante ? Ou tu ne me vois pas vraiment de cette façon, ou tu réagis comme ça juste parce que je m-me j-jette _encore une fois_ sur toi ? » Le stress de la soirée en plus de l'alcool eurent raison d'elle et elle se mit à sangloter.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, chut, non, non, non. »

Sa chaleur l'enveloppa et elle s'accrocha à lui, plongeant son visage contre son t-shirt.

« Bella... tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais dans cette état là, l'année dernière. » Il déglutit et inspira profondément. « On... on était tous _les deux_ tellement saouls cette nuit là et on... »

Comme il ne continuait pas, elle prit la parole, murmurant contre son torse entre ses sanglots et ses reniflements. « On s'est embrassé... un moment... et je me suis endormie... et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de grand chose et... c'était si b-bizarre et affreux. » Elle se mit à pleurer et il la consola gentiment tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il parla doucement.

« Bella... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu vas regretter _ça_, comme la dernière fois. Je crois que ça me tuerait. »

« Q-quoi... ? » Elle recula et le regarda d'un air stupéfait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Bella... _c'était_ affreux. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, reposant sa tête entre ses mains qu'il croisa sur sa nuque. Bella ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts.

« J'ai été un tel _connard_. J'ai profité de toi alors que tu étais saoule... et après ça, j'étais malade et je t'ai laissée toute seule... et cette... cette _salope_... » Il avait craché le mot et sa colère s'étalait sur son visage alors que ses mains formaient des poings. « Ses amies et elles ont été si foutrement cruelles... et ça me rendait fou parce que tu refusais de me _parler_... »

Le cœur de Bella loupa un battement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait profité d'elle... mais elle savait que cette nuit ne comptait pas pour lui alors que c'était _tout_ pour elle.

« Je n'arrivais pas à te regarder dans les yeux tellement j'avais honte. » Le reproche était lourd dans sa voix. « Tu es mon amie la plus précieuse... tu me faisais _confiance_. Bon sang, j'avais envie de te dire ça depuis tellement longtemps mais j'étais si lâche. Et maintenant... » Il rigola d'un rire sans humour et se laissa retomber contre le canapé. Il se mit à fixer l'obscurité. « Ce matin, je me disais que tout est fini, tu vas partir et je dois l'accepter mais lorsque tu es arrivée ce soir, si... » Il déglutit et bougea le bras dans sa direction. « … _agissant_ comme... » Il grogna de frustration et se frotta le visage. Il se redressa et continua d'un air déterminé.

« … Et je me disais cette fois-ci, que peut-être que ça va marcher, peut-être ça sera _enfin_ bien... Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de boire tous ces _putains_ de mojitos et je... » Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et sa respiration se calma alors qu'il fixait ses mains.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle pour la regarder et son air triste lui serra le cœur. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça _signifie_ pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir le regret sur ton visage, plus jamais. Et... » Il rougit, gêné mais continua tout de même. « Je ne peux pas... être avec toi... si c'est seulement pour prendre du bon temps. »

Edward se tourna lentement vers elle, comme s'il n'avait plus d'énergie. Il reposa de profile contre le dossier du canapé. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Bella... Je t'aime tellement. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi... » sourit-il tristement. « Mais Bella... Je suis_ amoureux _de toi. » Il la fixa calmement dans les yeux.

Il ferma les yeux et plaqua la main de Bella contre son torse. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, faisant écho au sien. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et leur intensité la fit frisonner. La respiration de Bella se fit haletante alors qu'il se rapprochait, se redressant sur un genou. Sa main chaude se posa sur sa joue pendant que l'autre plongeait dans ses cheveux pour amener son visage à lui. Ses yeux verts fixèrent ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à seulement ressentir.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, aussi légères qu'une plume avant de se figer. Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlèrent. Il gémit doucement contre sa bouche et se mit à bouger les lèvres. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Son autre main se posa dans le bas de son dos et il la ramena contre lui. Elle se pressa joyeusement contre son cœur, éblouie par le bonheur. La bouche d'Edward alla de sa joue à son oreille et il blottit son visage contre son cou, inspirant profondément.

« Bon sang, Bella... mon cœur... » Il s'assit sur ses talons et caressa sa joue de son pouce.

« Mmhmmm ? » Elle ferma les yeux d'un air rêveur et alla à la rencontre de sa paume.

« Bella... Je veux qu'on se souvienne de tout ça. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son regard troublé.

« J'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de ça... » Il la fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était timide et désolé.

_Oh_.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Edward. « Chut, c'est rien, je comprends. Je comprends, Edward. »

Il soupira de soulagement et embrassa ses doigts. Il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre au bout du couloir...

Elle était enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Edward fredonnait doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle s'endormit profondément.

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla doucement, dans la chaleur et l'obscurité. L'odeur enivrante d'Edward envahissait ses sens. Comme dans un rêve, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Bella... » Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule et effleura sa peau de son nez. « Mon amour, tu es réveillée ? »

Elle ronronna de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux.

Edward posa sa tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller. Elle voyait à peine ses traits dans la pénombre. Il bougea langoureusement et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage en une caresse. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et le visage d'Edward s'illumina en réponse. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'une façon adorable. « Salut. »

« Salut. » Son cœur eut un raté alors qu'elle observait la beauté de ses traits. Elle détourna le regard, se sentant soudainement pas à la hauteur. Elle se gronda mentalement._ Non. Plus d'insécurité_.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et remarqua que son expression était sérieuse. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser avant de la placer sur son cœur.

« Bella... » Sa voix était si douce, si touchante. « Bella... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle avec ferveur. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, son cœur était si plein. Elle leva la main et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, dessinant la courbe de sa bouche. « Edward... »

Elle devait s'arrêter. Elle savait que sa voix trahirait son insécurité. Mais évidemment, Edward la connaissait trop bien. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur et attendit patiemment. Elle haussa les épaules et essaya de mettre la lumière sur ses craintes mais sa voix tremblait. « C'est juste difficile d'arriver à croire que tu es là avec moi. »

Elle essaya de cacher son visage contre épaule, se sentant bête d'avoir admis ça mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa sur un coude pour l'étudier alors qu'elle se tortillait, mal à l'aise. Il soupira et lui prit la main, jouant avec ses doigts. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Comment est-ce que je peux te le dire ? » Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu disparaître pendant au moins un instant mais Edward ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Il amena sa main à sa bouche et embrassa ses doigts un par un, les caressant légèrement avec sa langue. Bella ouvrit la bouche et l'observa alors qu'il descendait sur son poignet. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et sa langue la faisait haleter. Il effleura sa peau sensible de ses dents et elle frissonna de plaisir. Il continua sur son coude, traçant un chemin de baiser chaud. Il la mordilla et elle frissonna à nouveau de plaisir, se perdant dans les sensations.

« Bella. » souffla-t-il. « Je suis amoureux de toi... » Il embrassa sa bouche. On aurait dit qu'il était comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de leur langue. « Je suis amoureux de toi depuis _si longtemps_. »

Il remonta sur sa gorge et suça gentiment son pouls, la faisant gémir. « Bella. » Sa voix était pleine d'émotions alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa lentement ses paupières puis sa bouche. Il parla contre ses lèvres. « S'il te plaît... Je veux te faire l'amour. »

La lumière sombre qui passait par la fenêtre les enveloppait dans l'ombre alors que le corps d'Edward se plaçait sur celui de Bella. Elle leva la tête pour continuer à l'embrasser tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent de leur propre volonté et il s'installa un peu plus contre elle en grognant doucement. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses cheveux et ses baisers se firent plus urgents alors qu'il bougeait les hanches contre elle. Un gémissement leur échappa.

« _Putain_ ! Bella, mon dieu... » Il inspira d'une façon tremblante et roula des hanches contre elle, bougeant avec plus d'insistance. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation et elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en allant à sa rencontre. Il posa sa main sur son sein et Bella haleta alors qu'il passait son doigt sur son téton à travers son t-shirt doux. Il le pinça délicatement.

Il l'embrassa alors avec plus de force avant de soudainement se rasseoir. Il passa son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Elle l'imita rapidement puis défit son soutien gorge. Il s'ouvrit brusquement et le tissus tomba. Elle croisa son regard. Elle se sentait gênée mais la tendresse qu'il affichait fit disparaître ses peurs. Il la suivit alors qu'elle s'allongeait et Edward l'embrassa de sa joue à sa bouche. « Tellement, tellement belle. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sa bouche était délicate alors qu'il suçait un de ses tétons. Il eut un peu de mal à explorer l'intimité de Bella et ses doigts la caressèrent. Ses halètements doux résonnaient en cœur avec la respiration haletante d'Edward. Il présenta un doigt à son entrée et grogna en sentant son humidité. Il dessina des cercles plus haut et elle cria.

Elle glissa ses mains sur le ventre d'Edward et sentit ses muscles se contracter en réponse. Elle rassembla son courage et saisit son érection à la fois douce et ferme. Il se figea soudainement et ferma les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée ! » Elle était horriblement gênée mais il rigola d'une façon tremblante et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

« Non ! Non, c'est juste que... » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu me touches... là. »

« Oh... Oh ! Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent, à bout de souffle et écarlates.

« Bella... je voudrais que tu saches... j'ai besoin que tu saches que... tu es la seule. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai jamais eu envie – la seule avec qui j'ai jamais été. Je n'ai jamais... »

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Edward. Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant timidement le contrôle. Elle attira son corps contre le sien et l'encouragea avec des gémissements doux et des caresses.

Soudainement, elle le sentit à son entrée et Edward se figea. Il arborait une expression nerveuse. « Bella, attends. Il faut que je prenne... » Elle l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Je prends la pilule. »

« La p-pilule... » Il fit la grimace alors que sa nervosité le faisait à nouveau bégayer. Elle caressa amoureusement son front.

« Edward... tout va bien. C'est moi. C'est toi et moi. » sourit-elle, finalement sûre d'elle même, sûre d'eux. Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa avec reconnaissance.

Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il la surplombait. De la sueur coulait sur son front et son regard était incroyablement doux alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses cuisses.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît. » Elle ramena son visage à elle et l'embrassa pour toute la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, pour être un homme doux et aimant. « S'il te plaît. »

Il soutint son regard et la pénétra. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il se crispa de concentration. Il se figea pendant un moment avant de plonger plus profondément en elle. Elle se sentait pleine et étirée. Elle grimaça de douleur mais cela disparut rapidement et elle lui fit un sourire tremblant. Elle attira sa tête contre elle et le tint près d'elle. Il blottit son visage contre son cou et inspira profondément tout en bougeant et haletant.

« Bella. » Sa voix tremblait sous l'effort qu'il déployait pour rester immobile. « Tu vas bien ? C'est bon ? » Elle hocha la tête et raffermit sa prise sur lui. Elle embrassa son épaule. « Je vais parfaitement bien. » Il soupira de soulagement et se mit à bouger. « Oh mon dieu... »

Elle fut envahie par les sensations. Sa peau était chaude contre son corps, sa respiration était douce sur son visage et leurs lèvres se mêlaient alors que son sexe la caressait. Les murmures et les soupirs se transformèrent en bruits plus urgents et elle gémit alors que la sensation de brûlure se transformait en plaisir. Il la saisit par la taille et l'aida à suivre son rythme. Elle leva les genoux et le nouvel angle le fit la pénétrer plus profondément, touchant un point particulièrement sensible. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne put pas retenir ses cris. Elle se tint à lui, priant désespérément pour que ça continue.

Les mouvements d'Edward se firent irréguliers. « Bella, oh s'il te plaît... _s'il te plaît_, Bella... _mon_ _dieu_... Je t'aime ! » Il prit passionnément sa bouche, plongeant sa langue dans sa cavité tout en la pénétrant. « Oh mon dieu... Je ne peux pas... Bella, _s'il te plaît_... »

Le ton désespéré de sa voix la fit basculer dans le précipice et elle cria en sentant la pression monter en elle jusqu'à éclater en vagues de plaisir. Elle convulsa et pleurnicha son prénom tout en s'accrochant à lui.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Je t'aime ! » Il lui donna un dernier coup de rein et plongea son visage contre son cou. Il frissonna en jouissant.

Ils restèrent allongés là, leurs bras et leurs jambes mêlés jusqu'à ce que leur respiration se calme. Il les couvrit. « Merci. » Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et s'allongea à côté d'elle, caressant son visage. Elle traça des formes sur son torse. « Je t'aime Edward. »

« Je t'aime. » Sa voix était déjà pleine de sommeil et il posa sa tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller. Il posa la main de Bella sur son torse et presque aussitôt, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle continua à l'observer alors qu'il dormait.

.

.

.

La lumière brillante du matin ruisselait dans la pièce lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup brusque venant de la cuisine. Ils se redressèrent brusquement dans le lit, se couvrant jusqu'au menton.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice passa la tête à l'intérieur avant de reculer rapidement.

« Oups ! »

« ALICE ! Non mais tu te FOUS de moi ! » Bella fulminait mais Edward était allongé sur le dos dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il arborait un sourire bête.

« Tu sais. » commença-t-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à ta question. »

Bella souffla et se tourna pour le regarder. « Quelle question ? »

Il caressa délicatement ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement. « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de simplement sourire. « On n'attend pas nos quarante ans alors ? »

Il la ramena sur elle. « On va _carrément_ pas attendre nos quarante ans. »

Elle ronronna de satisfaction. « Bien. Maintenant tais-toi pour que je puisse saluer correctement le Capitaine Howdy. »

* * *

Alors, qui est fan du Capitaine Howdy ? _*la traductrice lève la main très haut*_ Comme quoi, pour choper un mec, la meilleure solution, c'est de le faire boire... ou du moins, ça aide un peu ^^

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que vous nous laisserez votre avis à l'auteur et à moi :)

Prenez soin de vous ! On se retrouve très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
